Retazos de una solemne tradición
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: Desde aquella primera Navidad en la que se quedaron encerrados en su habitación, los merodeadores cumplen fielmente con su propia tradición.
1. Castigados

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala __de los Menesteres._

Cualquier personaje, lugar, criatura, o lo que fuera que encuentren aquí, le pertenece a JK Rowling, no a mí.

Palabra: _Agua_.

* * *

><p><strong>Castigados<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1971_

Todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. La excepción eran aquellos cuatro niños de primero que se quedaron rezagados en la habitación de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall les había prohibido asistir a la cena navideña, debido a una broma que habían realizado la tarde anterior, que implicaba un trato inadecuado a las plantas de los invernaderos y a algunos compañeros de Slytherin.

―Son las peores navidades de mi vida―masculló Peter Pettigrew.

―Son mejores que las de mi casa―se encogió de hombros Sirius Black.

―Mis padres van a matarme―suspiró Remus Lupin, avergonzado por el castigo.

James Potter los miraba incrédulo.

― ¿Van a seguir quejándose toda la noche? ―preguntó―. Vamos, ¡que es Navidad! ¡Hay que festejar!

― ¿Cómo quieres festejar si no podemos salir de aquí? ―inquirió Sirius con sorna.

Recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, James reparó en la jarra de una de las mesas de noche.

― ¡Brindemos! ¡Por nuestra amistad!

Los otros tres lo miraron sin comprender.

― ¿Con qué…?

Antes de que Remus finalizara la pregunta, James ya había servido en cuatro vasos el contenido de la jarra.

― ¿Con agua? ―se burló Sirius, mientras James le tendía un vaso.

―Sé creativo e imagina que es whisky de fuego. ¿Por qué brindas, Peter?

―Emmm… ¿por la Navidad?

―Yo brindo por estar lejos de mi casa―sonrió Sirius.

―Y yo por estar con ustedes―añadió Remus.

―Yo brindo por ser siempre merodeadores―dijo James a su vez, en tono solemne.

Los cuatro vasos con agua se alzaron a la vez y chocaron, derramando un poco sobre cada uno. Rieron y festejaron la Navidad. Sin cenas ni ceremonias. Después de todo, lo único que necesitaban para celebrarla, era su mutua compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 298

Disfrutadlo el que quiera leerlo.

Saludos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci :)


	2. Por primera vez

Palabra: _Amigos_.

* * *

><p><strong>Por primera vez<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1972_

Aunque ese año nadie los había castigado, en el cuarto de Gryffindor se encontraban los chicos de segundo. Esperaban las doce con sus vasos llenos de agua, para poder brindar una vez más. Querían hacer de ese evento que el año anterior les había parecido una tragedia, una nueva tradición.

Sirius levantó su copa cuando el reloj marcó la media noche.

―Quiero brindar por los gamberros. Y que haya más como nosotros―agregó.

―Yo brindo porque mis padres me han dejado quedarme aquí―siguió Peter―, a pesar de lo que hicimos las navidades pasadas.

―Yo brindo por la profesora McGonagall―dijo James sonriendo―. Que en este momento se debe estar preguntando dónde estamos y qué estaremos haciendo.

Sirius soltó una fuerte carcajada.

―Yo quiero hacer un brindis especial―murmuró Remus, con más timidez de la que solía tener delante de los merodeadores.

― ¿Por qué brindas, Remus? ―quiso saber Sirius.

―Al igual que el año pasado, brindo porque estoy con ustedes―contestó el aludido―. Pero ahora, además, estoy aquí mientras ustedes saben quién… bueno…―las mejillas del niño comenzaron a ruborizarse―. Sabiendo _qué_ soy en realidad.

James le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, al tiempo que Sirius le daba un suave empujón en un costado.

― ¡No digas pavadas, hombre! ―exclamó el primero-. ¡Claro que seguimos a tu lado!

Peter asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

―Además, eres mucho más interesante ahora, lobito―bromeó Sirius.

Remus sonrió, sintiendo el afecto de cada uno. Por primera vez, no tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Porque por primera vez, tenía aquellos amigos completamente incondicionales.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 259

Saludos,

Ceci :)


	3. En honor a

Palabra_: Desorden_.

* * *

><p><strong>En honor a…<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1973_

―Quiero brindar por Albus Dumbledore, que dejó que un hombre lobo se quedara en Hogwarts―dijo James alzando su copa con agua, respetando la regla establecida para ese año: brindar por personas ajenas a los merodeadores.

―Salud a eso―asintió Sirius―. Yo brindo por tu madre, James―añadió―. Que hace la mejor tarta de melaza de la historia… y me dejó pasar dos semanas de verano en tu casa.

―¿Lunático? ―inquirió James.

―Yo… brindaré Godric Gryffindor―sonrió―. Porque su espíritu vive en cada uno de nosotros y gracias a eso estamos juntos.

―Sí, sí, muy lindo―Sirius puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Por qué brindas, Colagusano?

Peter lo pensó unos segundos.

―Emm… yo… mmm…―su cara se iluminó―. ¡Por Marlene McKinnon!

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

―Está buena―respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los otros tres se echaron a reír.

―De acuerdo―puso orden Remus―. Por Albus Dumbledore, la señora Potter, Godric Gryffindor, y Marlene McKinnon.

―¡Y por nosotros mismos, claro! ―agregó Sirius.

Alzó su copa y, en medio del desorden de los chicos de Gryffindor de tercero, los merodeadores brindaron por un nuevo año juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 187.


	4. Fedís Davidad

Palabra: _Paleta_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fedís Davidad<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1974_

Sirius, James y Peter se encontraban congregados alrededor de la cama del pobre Remus. Este se encontraba en un miserable estado de gripe.

―Mira el lado bueno, Lunático―trató de levantarle el ánimo James―. Este año, te dejamos elegir primero por qué brindar.

Con la mano temblorosa, Remus alzó su copa con agua.

―Por la salud―dijo, aunque sonó más como "podasadú".

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

―¡Por la enfermedad! ―exclamó.

―Por la muerte, pues―sugirió James.

―¿Por la separación?

―¡Peter! ―lo rezongó Sirius―. ¡No puedes brindar por eso!

―Sí, ¡es como si quisieras que nos separemos! ―se horrorizó James.

―¡No, no, no! ¡Perdón! ¡Es que es lo que sigue en las frases de las bodas! ―se justificó Peter.

―Solo dejen de gritar―pidió Remus con voz lastimera, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

―De acuerdo―dijo Peter―. Brindo por un "para siempre".

―Eso está mejor―sonrió James.

―Aunque es la cosa más cursi que escuché en mi vida―comentó Sirius.

Brindaron, chocando las copas con suavidad, porque el ruido le daba a Remus más dolor de cabeza.

Como cada año tras brindar, se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, en suaves murmullos para no molestar al enfermo, que los escuchaba en silencio. En las conversaciones, cualquier observar imparcial podría haber notado las claras diferencias que había entre cada uno de ellos. Remus las notaba también, aunque no podía considerarse imparcial. Él sabía, de todas formas, que ellos eran todos de distintos colores, pero formaban parte de la misma paleta. Y esperaba que eso jamás cambiara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 257.


	5. El Poeta

Palabra: _Quaffle_.

* * *

><p><strong>El Poeta<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1975_

―¿Por qué no podemos tomar cerveza de matequilla? ―se quejó Sirius.

―Porque no. La tradición es con agua y punto―determinó James.

Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero, obediente, dejó las botellas que había traído a escondidas de Hogsmeade, debajo de la cama.

―De acuerdo. Pero si no podemos tomar lo que _yo_ quiero, entonces vamos a _leer_ lo que yo quiera.

―¿Leer? ―repitió Remus, desconcertado.

―Síp, traje algo interesante―sacó un papel de su bolsillo trasero, mientras en su cara se esbozaba una sonrisa llena de maldad.

―No serán apuntes de Pociones, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Peter horrorizado.

―No, mi querido Colagusano, esto es mucho mejor que apuntes de Pociones.

Se aclaró la garganta, como si fuese a dar un gran discurso. Sus ojos brillaron, y comenzó a leer:

_Mi amada Lily:_

James abrió los ojos con terror en cuanto notó lo que estaba a punto de leer. Se abalanzó sobre él, pero Sirius comenzó a correr y a saltar de cama en cama mientras seguía leyendo.

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. _

_En tus hermosos ojos,_

_que son como esmeraldas. _

_En tu pelo del color de una quaffle _

_pero con mucho, mucho, mejor olor. _

_En tu sonrisa,_

_más cálida que el sol del vera…_

Antes de que Sirius pudiera terminar, James logró derribarlo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Le sacó la hoja y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

―Brindo por James―dijo Remus, levantando su copa y aguantando la risa―. Que es todo un poeta de digno ser comparado con el mismísimo Homero.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 254.


	6. Madurar y otras incoherencias

Palabra: _Buscador_.

* * *

><p><strong>Madurar y otras incoherencias<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1976_

―Dijo que no… dijo que no…

James estaba tirado en su cama, con la vista perdida en el techo y murmurando las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

―Da lástima―comentó Remus por lo bajo.

―Dijo que no…

―Vamos, levántate―le ordenó Sirius, sin compasión aparente―. Ya ha dicho que no otras veces, no sé por qué tanto problema.

James se sentó en su cama y miró a Sirius como si fuera el hombre más estúpido del planeta.

―Porque esta vez se lo he preguntado _de verdad_―explicó con obviedad―. Esta vez fue en serio.

―James―comenzó Remus―. Solo porque _una vez_ te comportes con caballerosidad, no vas a enamorar a Lily. Lo que has hecho hoy ha sido un gran paso: preguntárselo con madurez. Ahora, asume el rechazo con madurez y sigue con esa compostura. Pronto entenderá que hablas en serio.

James soltó un suspiro y asintió. Sirius se lo quedó mirando con cara de "hombre, ¿qué te pasa?".

―¿Hablas en serio, Lunático? ¿Madurez? ―repitió―. Tengo a todas las chicas a mis pies. Jamás he necesitado madurez. James, escúchame, amigo mío―se dirigió a él―. Tú haz como en el quidditch: sé un buscador. No dejes de cazar la snitch. Que en este caso, claro está, es Evans.

―Así que…―interrumpió Peter, mirando su reloj y viendo que ya casi eran las doce―. Por el quidditch―propuso con su copa en alto.

―Y por las chicas―estuvo de acuerdo Sirius.

―Por Lily―precisó James, mientras su mejor amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

―Y por la madurez.

―Más vale que le agregues un "in" al principio de esa palabra, Lunático―le advirtió Sirius.

―Vale, Canuto. Entonces brindaremos por ti también―sonrió este.

El ruido de copas chocando y de fuertes carcajadas invadió la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 289.


	7. Cerrando etapas

Palabra:_ Verde_.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerrando etapas<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1977_

―Por Lily Evans y por el increíble verde de sus ojos.

―Eso no se vale, James. Brindaste por ella el año pasado―le recordó Sirius.

―¿Desde cuándo no se pueden repetir los brindis?

―Yo repetí uno…

―Tú cállate, Lunático. Desde ahora.

―De acuerdo. Por la futura señora Potter, entonces―se corrigió James.

―Es lo mismo. Sigue sin valer.

―Pero esta vez es distinto, ¿está bien? ―se molestó James―. Ahora ella _realmente_ es la futura señora Potter.

―Oye, tranquilo, Bambi―se rió Sirius―. Apenas le diste un par de besitos, ¿y ya crees que se quiere casar contigo?

―No lo entenderías, Canuto. Jamás has estado enamorado.

Se quedaron en un silencio que se extendió hasta volverse incómodo.

―Bueno…―murmuró Remus―. Yo brindaré por Gryffindor, que ganó su último partido―sonrió en dirección a James.

―Y yo por la profesora McGonagall, que por primera vez en siete años, no mandó deberes en vacaciones navideñas―dijo Peter contento.

Todos miraron a Sirius.

―Yo brindo por Harry.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó James confundido.

―Harry Potter, tu primer hijo con Lily, idiota―puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Quién te dijo que se llamará Harry? ―inquirió James, fingiendo indiferencia pero sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

―Yo. Y si es nena, Lucy.

―Se parece mucho a Lily―comentó Remus.

―No me importa, me gusta.

―¿Podré elegir el nombre de mi segundo hijo? ―quiso saber James.

―No lo sé, lo pensaré. Pero, ¡hey, Lunático, el tuyo puede llamarse Rómulo!

―Muy gracioso, Sirius, gracias por la sugerencia…

―Por nosotros―James alzó su copa―. Por Gryffindor, por Hogwarts, y hasta por los profesores.

―Por nuestra última Navidad juntos aquí―coincidió Sirius.

―Pero no nuestra última Navidad juntos, en cualquier otro lado―añadió Remus.

Chocaron sus copas, sabiendo que era la última vez que lo harían en la seguridad del castillo que se había convertido en su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 294.


	8. Un último brindis

Palabra: _Traslador_.

* * *

><p><strong>Un último brindis<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1980_

Lily paseaba con el pequeño Harry de un lado a otro, pero aun así, el niño no dejaba de llorar.

―Ya pasaron las once y media, ¿dónde se metió este licántropo? ―preguntó Sirius, mirando el reloj nervioso.

―Tranquilo, Canuto, ya aparecerá―aseguró James, aunque pareció que lo decía más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo, ya que hacía rato que observaba por la ventana de manera compulsiva.

―Para la próxima navidad, hay que regalarle un traslador―comentó Sirius―. A ver si con la hora programada puede ser puntual.

―¡Chicos, ahí está! ―gritó Peter, que miraba por la otra ventana―. Apareció en el patio trasero.

En ese momento, escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta. Todos se vieron claramente relajados.

―Lo lamento, perdón, en serio―entró diciendo Remus en cuanto James le abrió la puerta―. Tuve unos cuantos problemas, hubiese venido antes si no.

―¿Qué problemas? ―quiso saber James.

Remus se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

―Ya―comentó Sirius con recelo―. Ni lo digas. Es esa misión súper secreta que Dumbledore no te deja contar, ni siquiera a nosotros, que formamos parte de la Orden y somos tus _mejores amigos_.

―Lo lamento, pero fue muy estricto con eso―Remus se encogió de hombros.

―Debes estar congelado, Remus―dijo Lily, cambiando de tema―. Iré a calentarte la comida.

―Y nosotros brindaremos―James alzó una de las copas ya preparadas con agua―. Por la amistad.

―Y la lealtad―agregó Sirius, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Remus, que se movió incómodo.

―La incondicionalidad―añadió sin embargo.

Peter tardó unos segundos.

―Brindo por ustedes, chicos, que son mi familia―dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Lo cuatro merodeadores chocaron sus copas por el que sería ―aunque ellos no lo supieran entonces― su último brindis.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 283.


	9. Desde las sombras

Palabra: _Culpa_.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde las sombras<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1981_

La luna era apenas una fina curva en el cielo. Sirius lograba vislumbrarla entre los barrotes de la ventana de su celda. Le pareció que podría llegar a ser la sonrisa de James, que se dibujaba en el cielo para él y para el resto del mundo.

―Lo siento tanto―susurró en la oscuridad, con las lágrimas ya mojando su sucio rostro.

La culpa era algo que lo invadía continuamente. Después de todo, había sido él quien había sugerido a Peter de guardián y no había aceptado la propuesta de James y Lily. Si no fuera por él, ellos estarían vivos.

No sabía dónde estaba Harry, pero deseaba con todo su ser que Remus estuviese cuidando de él.

Sirius alzó su sucio vaso diario de agua en dirección a la luna, pensando que de verdad era la sonrisa de su amigo, y se dispuso a hacer los cuatro brindis.

―Por Lily―dijo, esbozando una débil sonrisa―. Por Remus. Por Harry. Y… y por ti, James―la última palabra sonó quebrada, como si le doliera solo el decir su nombre.

El agua que tomó se le escurrió por la barbilla, ya que sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas y le erró a la boca. Soltó el vaso, que al ser de plástico simplemente hizo un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Y luego se dejó caer a sí mismo, resbalando contra la pared. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y, como cada noche desde hacía casi dos meses, volvió a llorar a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 253.

Este capítulo me hizo sentir particularmente infeliz.

Saludos, y gracias por poner en favoritos y alerta,

Ceci :)


	10. Donde todo comenzó

Palabra: _Guardián_.

* * *

><p><strong>Donde todo comenzó<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1993_

Remus recorrió el cuarto vacío con la mirada. Las camas estaban perfectamente tendida, los escritorios desordenados y todo parecía demasiado igual a hacía veinte años.

Caminó hasta la que alguna vez había sido su cama y se sentó allí. Miró las otras camas. Ahora había cinco en lugar de cuatro, pero sin ser por eso, se podría decir que nada había cambiado. Le pertenecía a los alumnos de sexto ese año, y él había averiguado que ninguno se quedaría en Hogwarts para Navidad. Sabía que sonaría extraño si alguien se enterara de que simplemente había entrado allí la noche previa a Navidad, pero no importaba. Cientos de recuerdos lo asaltaban y ya nada más importaba.

Una vez más, como había hecho muchas veces desde hacía doce años, se preguntó por qué. Había algo en la historia que no le cerraba, y esa era la pregunta. O quizá, más bien, cómo. Él no quería saber por qué Sirius había traicionado al mejor amigo que había tenido en toda su vida, sino que quería saber cómo. _"¿Cómo has podido, Sirius? Después de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, que pasaron ambos, ¿cómo?_". Eso era lo que no entendía. Cómo si James había depositado toda su confianza en él, haciéndolo su guardián, él había podido traicionarlo. Era algo que jamás había entendido. Algo que sabía, jamás comprendería.

Hizo aparecer una copa con agua en su mano. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó rodeado de los merodeadores, incluso de Sirius.

James brindaría por Lily y Harry, seguramente. Y el pequeño Peter, porque estaba nevando. Sirius, el Sirius que él creía conocer, brindaría por todos ellos, por sus amigos. Y Remus, brindaba por estar todos juntos de nuevo.

―Salud―susurró en su soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 292.


	11. Jamás tan solo

Palabra: _Mascota_.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamás tan solo<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1995_

El bullicio de la gente llegaba desde los pisos inferiores, pero Sirius prefería estar solo en ese momento. Pronto Harry volvería a irse a Hogwarts y la casa estaría vacía de nuevo. Le gustaba que estuviese llena de gente, que estuviesen Harry y Remus, y el resto de los chicos.

Soltó un suspiro y metió los dedos entre las plumas de Buckbeak. Su mascota se acercó más a él, indicando que le gustaba.

La puerta de abrió y Sirius sintió un gran alivio al ver que era solo Remus, sosteniendo dos copas en una mano. El licántropo le dirigió una sonrisa.

―Creí que te gustaría rememorar viejos tiempos―comentó, cerrando la puerta tras él y sentándose en el suelo junto a su amigo.

Sirius tomó una de las copas.

―¿Hace cuánto no brindas con agua?

―Hace dos años… solo―aclaró, sonriendo con tristeza―. Pero antes de eso… unos doce años, diría yo. ¿Tú?

Sirius contempló su copa en silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

―Lo hago cada año. Y cada año, brindo por lo mismo.

Remus se quedó a la espera de que continuara.

―Brindo por Lily, por Harry, por ti, Lunático, y por James. Y, cada año, siento que él está brindado conmigo―murmuró Sirius, como si aquello lo avergonzara un poco.

Su amigo le dirigió una sonrisa triste, pero honesta.

―Seguramente lo está. Y esta vez, también estoy yo―alzó su copa―. Por Lily―dijo.

―Por Harry y todos sus amigos, porque él ganará esta guerra―aseguró Sirius.

―También por nosotros.

―Y por James.

―¿Qué dije, Canuto? James entra en "nosotros"―Remus rodó los ojos y Sirius soltó una carcajada canina.

―De acuerdo, Lunático. Por nosotros, entonces.

Después de quince años brindando en silencio, al fin escucharon de nuevo el ruido de las copas al chocar entre ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 299.


	12. Por los héroes caídos

Palabra:_ Merodeador_.

* * *

><p><strong>Por los héroes caídos (y los que siguen de pie)<strong>

_24 de diciembre de 1997_

―Veinte años―susurró Remus.

―¿Dijiste algo, cariño?

Tonks estaba acostada junto a él en la cama, con una adorable panza de cinco meses, comiendo helado de un pote y con toda la cara manchada de chocolate.

―Nada.

Veinte años. Eso había dicho. Hacía veinte años que habían hecho aquel último brindis en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Soltó un suspiró. Lo habían invadido una emoción y una tristeza sin precedentes. Tenía ganas de gritar, de correr, de arrancarse la piel; de volver el tiempo atrás, a ese momento, hacía exactamente veinte años.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Tonks cuando vio que su marido se levantaba.

―A buscar un vaso de agua―respondió él, tratando de disimular la emoción en su voz.

Pero Nymphadora Tonks embaraza tenía menos percepción que de costumbre ―y eso, en su caso, era mucho decir―.

―¿Me traes un sándwich cuando vuelvas? Creo que me empalagué.

Remus asintió y salió del cuarto. Agarró una taza y la llenó de agua. Sonrió con tristeza, sabiéndose el último merodeador. Peter había perdido el título hacia dieciséis años.

―Por Lily y James Potter, que murieron peleando y dieron la vida por su hijo―murmuró―. Por Sirius Black, que también murió peleando, también dando la vida por el mismo niño. Por Harry Potter, que ganará esta guerra y por quien yo también daría mi vida. Y por…

―¡Remus, ¿dijiste algo?! ―escuchó la voz de Tonks desde el cuarto―. ¿O estás hablando solo? ¿Dónde está mi sándwich?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Remus.

―Y por Nymphadora Tonks, que cada día me da mil motivos nuevo para sonreír, y nuestro futuro hijo, porque sea tan increíble como ella.

Alzó la copa al aire y tomó un largo trago de agua, antes de regresar a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

Palabras: 297.

Este es mi pequeño tributo navideño a mis tres amores literarios favoritos. Sin duda, cualquiera de los tres se merecía un final mejor, una vida más larga, y más felicidad. Pero los tres murieron luchando por lo que creían correcto.

Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews. Quienes lo hayan leído y les haya gustado, me encantaría leer sus opiniones.

Saludos desde este rinconcito del mundo,

Ceci :)


End file.
